Complications
by PezberryFeelings
Summary: Kurt, Rachel and Santana are watching tv and then things go in an unexpected direction. Continuation of The Sweetest Thing.
1. Chapter 1

_For 89 cents a day, the price of a cup of coffee, you can help a child in need._

Kurt, Santana and Rachel were staring at the TV screen.

"This commercial is complete bullshit."

"Santana! Have compassion! He's got a fly on his eyeball!"

"Ugh, not that. I'm just saying where the hell in New York can you get a cup of coffee for 89 cents? This commercial is full of lies."

Kurt agreed and chimed into the conversation. "Also that announcer lady is pretty fat. How do we know all that cup of coffee money isn't going to keep her up to her third chin in canned peaches?"

Rachel scoffed. "You two are awful."

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see you rushing to the phone."

Rachel hung her mouth open. "Why? So fat ass can horde all the canned goods?"

They all laughed and threw popcorn at Rachel. Rachel smiled. "Okay, okay enough. I'm just kidding. I'm not cleaning any of that up, by the way."

Santana grabbed the remote to flip through the channels. "Lets see what else is on."

Kurt got excited. "Oh go back! A Glee marathon is on!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Really? That show is so stupid. As if a bunch of highschool kids, half of whom look in their mid-twenties, singing and dancing around all day is in any way realistic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not supposed to be realistic. It's fantasy."

They sit through a few episodes when Santana breaks the silence.

"Ok I just need to know why Quiana and Raquel are always fighting over Fred when it's clear they totally want to bang each other."

Rachel scoffed. "Are you high? Raquel is just obsessed with anyone she thinks is prettier than she is. You saw how she called Brianna and Sarah hot and looked to Fred for reassurance. What I don't get is why anyone is interested in him to begin with. He's not even attractive and dumb as a post."

Kurt laughed and agreed. "There are worse though. Look at Kern. Have you ever seen a more obnoxious twink in your life? And what does he even see in Barry? That dude is seriously irritating."

Santana turned to him. "At least Kern has dating options though. There is no shortage of gay men in this town, meanwhile Sarah is the only lesbian on earth. Her girlfriend isn't even gay!"

Rachel laughed and grabbed Santana's arm. "Wait, wait, how about how selfish everyone is? Like, Fred wanted Raquel to completely give up on the dreams she's had since she was a child to help him live the dream he's had since, I don't know, third period. What even with that nonsense?"

"Ha! Or how he outted Sarah and then she turns around and thanks him for it! Oh thank you, Fred, for shouting my business across a crowded hallway and ultimately kicking me right out of the closet. Without your help I'd just be happy but thanks to you now I get to live out my biggest fear."

Rachel agreed. "Raquel should have dumped him for that; along with dozens of other things. She just comes off as the kind of girl who will be with him forever even though all of her friends know it's a dead end. And then come up with dumb excuses for why she cant break up with him. Like...her CD's are still in his car or something equally as ridiculous."

Kurt clapped and laughed along. "Okay I get it. You're right, the show sucks. I should probably go. I still need to get home and bleach my brain after watching you make out with that guy today in class. You're so lucky, he was so cute."

Santana turned right to Rachel. "Wait, what happened?"

Rachel looked at her calmly. "It's nothing. It was an assignment in my dramatic arts class. We acted out a scene and had to kiss at the end. No big deal."

"Clearly it is a big deal since you never even bothered to inform me!"

"Why are you getting so upset? I didn't mention it because it wasn't a big deal at all. We're all studying to be actors, Santana. At some point we're going to have to kiss other people."

"Yeah, kiss! Not shove your tongue down someone else's throat!" Santana got off the couch and walked into the bedroom.

"I'm not going to apologize for being committed to my character!"

Santana came back out of the bedroom with a duffle bag full of clothes. "Come on, Kurt. I'm staying with you tonight."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he followed Santana.

Rachel stood up and walked over to her. "Oh come on, this is stupid."

"So now I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say _you_ were stupid! I said _this_ is stupid! Stop being so ridiculous."

"So now I'm ridiculous?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever, Berry. I'm leaving." Santana walked out the door and headed downstairs.

Rachel was stunned at being called Berry. Santana hasn't called her by her last name highschool. Kurt gave Rachel a quick hug. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her tonight. Something else might be bothering her."

They both left and Rachel slumped down on the couch, completely confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Back at Kurt's apartment Kurt and Santana were laying in bed trying to sleep.

Santana looked completely frustrated and turned over to Kurt. "Hey, Kicky. What the hell are you doing?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get comfortable. I cant sleep in my underwear."

"Well you're gonna." She turned back over, disgusted.

"Why did you even leave? I know that you know that argument was stupid."

"It's just complicated."

Kurt reached over and turned the light on. "Okay, you're going to have to explain."

Santana sat up against the headboard and sighed. "I know it's all pretend, I'm not crazy. But just the thought of someone else being all over her like that rubbed me the wrong way and I overreacted."

"And you don't think just saying that to Rachel would have been a better way to go? Why would something like that even cause you to react this way? Why would you just storm out like that over this?"

Santana looked into his eyes, her own filling with tears. "Because I love her."

* * *

**_tbc  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"So do you always yell at the person you love and then storm out of the house or is that just something new that kids these days are doing?"

Santana got up and started pacing around the room. "I just never actually thought I'd feel this way about someone again. After the last time it's just... I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I just scare her off or she thinks that being serious with me will just get in the way of her dreams and she runs away?"

Kurt walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You realize that Rachel isn't Brittany, right?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Really? But they look so much alike."

Kurt pushed her back slightly. "I'm being serious here. This is Rachel. Cat calendar, mash-up name, lets celebrate the anniversary of the first time we ever shared a latte Rachel. She's crazy. She'd never run away from a relationship on the way to being serious."

"What if she doesn't say it back?"

"I don't know. But avoiding her definitely wont help the situation. Do you really want to stay here tonight?"

Santana slowly shook her head. "No. I mean, you smell like a girl but I think accidentally feeling a poke of morning wood might scar me for life."

Kurt folded his arms. "Go home, Satan."

* * *

Santana slowly entered into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She saw Rachel still laying on the couch. She's awake but not looking at her.

"Rachel?"

"Don't you mean Berry?"

Santana walked around the couch and knelt down in front of Rachel. "I'm sorry. I completely overreacted. And you're right, it was stupid. I knew it was even when I was ranting at you. I... I'm just really sorry."

Rachel sat up and pulled Santana up onto the couch with her. "When I heard that door open my stomach jumped because I was so mad at you but at the same time I was so happy to hear you come back. I was so worried you wouldn't."

"I had to. You cant afford the rent by yourself" She smiled and nudged at Rachel's arm.

"Heh, yeah."

"You look like you've been crying." She put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her in closer.

"Yeah. I've been known to do that from time to time." Santana leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Then Rachel's tears started coming back even harder than before. She crawled up to straddle Santana's lap and wrap her arms tightly around her shoulders. Rachel buried her face in her neck and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. It broke Santana's heart to see Rachel like this. was Rachel happy? Upset? Relieved? Maybe a combination of all three? All she knew for sure was she was like this because of her and she hated herself for it.

"Please don't leave me." Rachel muffled through the sobs.

Santana wrapped her arms around her even tighter as her own tears started to fall. "I'll never leave you."

* * *

The next day things were a lot less tense. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. No classes. The club is closed on Sundays. They decided to use this time to just relax together. They were sitting in the living room flipping through channels on the tv. Being lazy and in pajamas all day seemed like the best idea ever.

"I blame our fight on glee. Fuck glee."

Rachel laughed. "You are delightfully immature."

"I know you are but what am I?"

Rachel got up to grab some drinks out of the fridge. "Hey, you remember that white rose you gave me on our first date?"

"The one you unknowingly picked out for yourself? Yes I remember."

Rachel smiled and sat back on the couch. "I still have it. It's dead, of course, because flowers don't live forever. But I flattened it and put it in my notebook."

"Awww, you're so cute." Santana leaned in to kiss Rachel. Rachel moaned as she felt Santana's tongue push passed her lips and hands started to roam. Then the door burst open as Kurt came in and plopped down in their recliner.

Santana pulled back with a frustrated groan and looked at him. "Just out of curiosity, are you ever going to knock or are you going to keep barging in here like this is your house?"

"I'm probably going to keep barging in here like this is my house."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know you need to be careful. Some day you might come in here and see something horrific like lady parts."

"Meh, I've already seen Santana's boobs."

"What?!"

Kurt just shook his head. "Oh relax. I accidentally saw her when she walked out of the shower. It's not like I was standing in an apartment across the street with binoculars and a box of donuts."

"And why did you see me coming out of the shower?"

"Because I barge in here like this is my house. I thought we've already been through this." Kurt raised his hands in mock frustration.

Santana folded her arms. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"I wanted to see how you two were doing. If you made up."

Rachel leaned closely into Santana and wrapped her arms around her. "We made up. Santana admitted she's stupid."

"I said the situation was stupid."

"Yeah that too. Anyway we blamed glee and just let it go."

Kurt nodded. "That's fascinating. So did you _love_ making up or did you just really _like_ it?"

Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Kurt awkwardly looked away as Santana shot daggers at him.

He slowly turned back to look at Santana and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt. Weren't you just leaving?"

"I don't recall saying th-"

"I'm pretty sure you were just leaving."

Rachel lightly slapped Santana's hand as she whispered "don't be rude" at her.

Kurt stood up. "Actually you know what? I have that thing with the stuff at the place and I should get going. I'll catch you girls later. You know how much I _love_ spending time with you."

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes.

Rachel picked her head up from Santana's shoulder. "Bye Kurt. Call me later."

"I would _love_ to."

Santana rubbed her forehead and groaned again. "Goodbye! Don't let the door knock you in the ass on the way out."

"Oh you would just _love_ that wouldn't you?"

Kurt closed the door just in time to miss being hit by the pillow heading his way.

* * *

**_tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana rolled over in bed and noticed she was alone. She wishes she could say she was upset by this but she used the opportunity to stretch out. Rachel can be sort of a bed hog. She sat up and noticed a rose on Rachel's pillow with a note attached to it. She raised an eyebrow and read the note.

_Santana,_

_I wanted to remind you that you're the only one for me. I know you aren't a flower person so I'll explain this one to you. This is a burgundy rose. It means Unconscious Beauty. Because you were asleep. Get it?_

_-Rachel_

Santana shook her head and smiled. "She is the cutest dork."

She took the rose into the kitchen where she noticed a vase with three other roses in it and another note. She placed the rose in the vase with the others and began to read.

_Santana,_

_If you've made it this far then you noticed the rose on the pillow and you actually got out of bed. So proud of you, baby. You'll notice a yellow rose. This means jealousy because I still hate you a little bit for dating my arch nemesis. But it also means "I care" so we'll just go with that one._

Santana giggled lightly and just shook her head. It's crazy things like this that remind her why she fell in love with Rachel. "Arch nemesis. I'm dating a Batman character, I swear."

_The pink one means happiness because I've never been so happy in my life. And the white one means innocence because I was innocent before I started spending time with you and then you talked me into having sex on the fire escape._

_-Rachel_

Santana laughed again and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before making her way over to the couch and getting lost in thought. Her thinking was interrupted by Rachel coming through the door.

"Oh yay you're up." Rachel leaned down to give Santana a quick peck.

"Yeah. Although you must have been up much earlier. Seems like you had a busy morning."

Rachel smiled and sat on the couch next to Santana. "So you got my notes?"

"Yup. And the flowers. What's with all the romantic gestures? Are you trying to get into my pants?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Like I'd have to try."

Santana got a devious look on her face and pushed Rachel down onto the couch. She crawled on top of her and started nipping at her neck while unbuttoning her blouse. Her thigh was rubbing between Rachel's legs when Kurt came walking through the front door.

Santana popped up frustrated. "Dude seriously, every fucking time? Really? It's like you have some sort of 'Santana is about to get it in' spidey sense. You are the biggest cockblock to ever block cocks."

"Well you don't have a penis, that I know of, so I prefer to think of myself as more of a twatswatter."

Rachel got out from under Santana and stood near Kurt. "Did you get it?"

"Yes. Here you go." Kurt handed her a thin box and then turned to Santana. "And now I will be on my way. See that didn't take long. Now you can go back to your nasty business."

"Thanks bye now." Santana quickly waived him off.

"As you wish. You know I _love_ to be of service."

Kurt left, once again avoiding the pillow.

"We need to Kurt-proof that door, stat. Tomorrow I'm covering it with pictures of vaginas and poor red carpet fashion choices."

Rachel laughed. "You know we could just start locking the door. That's an option."

Santana smirked and leaned in to kiss Rachel. "This is why you're the smart one." They kissed again and Santana groaned as Rachel broke it.

"I'm also the nice one. Come over here, I want to show you something."

Rachel grabbed the box Kurt dropped off and started walking into the kitchen. She turned back and headed to the front door instead and locked it. Santana tapped her index finger to the side of her head and nodded at Rachel, then watched her walk back to the kitchen.

"Is it your boobs? Cuz that's what I was hoping this was leading to."

"You've seen my boobs a thousand times."

"And I never get tired of it. Rach….I think I might be a lesbian."

"Oh shut up and come in the kitchen."

"I'll come anywhere you want as long as I'm coming."

"Get your ass in the kitchen!"

Santana hopped off the couch and ran towards Rachel. "Yes ma'am."

Rachel opened the box and looked at Santana. "I have one more rose."

"Now I have flowers cockblocking me?"

"Twatswatting. Now can you stop being such a terror for two seconds so I can give this to you?"

Santana nodded as Rachel slid a red rose out of the box and handed it over to Santana. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding as she looked at the rose in her hand.

"What's red mean?"

"Red means love."

Santana gulped and her heart skipped a beat. "This one is plastic."

Rachel nodded and took the rose from her. "Like I've said, flowers don't live forever." She placed the rose in the vase with the others. "But I'll love you until the last one dies."

Santana spun Rachel back to her and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Rachel's. "Now I _know_ you're trying to get in my pants. It's working." She kissed her again quickly and pulled back. "I love you too."

Rachel smiled. "I know. Kurt told me."

Santana gently pushed Rachel back. "You know, obviously keeping secrets isn't Kurt's forte. We need to stop telling him things."

"Oh stop. If it wasn't for him being such a meddler we'd probably still be tiptoeing around the sexual tension. You thinking I want to see you date other girls and me thinking you have no interest in me. I've loved you for such a long time and have been terrified of telling you."

"Same."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "That night you left I was so scared. I never want to lose you. The only thing more terrifying than that would be finding out you don't feel the same way about me. Don't take this the wrong way but after everything we've been through, when I started having these stronger feelings I was scared because I felt like you might feel the same way but I didn't know. I knew I loved you but I just wanted you to be sure you loved me back before I said anything."

Santana pulled Rachel in closer. "Baby, I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant."

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana nipped at Rachel's bottom lip and pulled back with a smirk. "Now what was this about me _coming_ in the kitchen earlier?"

Rachel laughed and brought her hands up to Santana's face and pulled her in for another kiss. They both started laughing when they heard the muffled sound of Kurt's voice from across the room.

_Hey guys, there is something wrong with your door. It wont open._

"Mmmmm. Smart one." She kissed Rachel passionately as she pinned her against the kitchen counter.

* * *

Kurt was standing outside the front door.

"Seriously guys I left my phone on the chair. Open the door."

Kurt leaned his ear to the door.

"Oh my god! You guys, really? That sounds more painful than pleasurable. Come on, I need my phone. Since when do you lock the door. This is not cool."

The door opened and Kurt was greeted by a very naked Rachel. She tossed the phone at his chest then slammed the door closed and relocked it.

"Oh god my eyes!" Kurt covered his face and ran away down the hall.

Back inside the apartment Santana pinned Rachel against the door from behind and whispered in her ear. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**_tbc.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N-Warning: This is the final chapter and I had to change the rating because it contains sex. Enjoy._

* * *

Rachel pushed back from the door and turned to wrap her legs around Santana's waist as she lifted her up to carry her to the bedroom. She laid Rachel gently on the bed and began kissing down her neck then crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. They were both full of want and heat combined with the overwhelming sensation of passion and love. Santana broke the kiss and quickly slid down Rachel's body, hooking one of her legs over her shoulder. Rachel giggled to herself a little because Santana seemed more eager than usual. She wants to just get to it, almost like she thinks Kurt is going to jump through the window and "cockblock her" at any moment. Rachel giggled again at the idea of that happening. Then all thought completely left her mind when she felt Santana slide her tongue inside her.

"Fuck, Santana," Rachel groaned, which only caused Santana to smile against her heated center. Rachel very rarely curses but when they are in the bedroom it tends to happen, which always leaves Santana with elevated levels of smug since she's the cause of it. After a few minutes Santana could already feel Rachel's leg muscles begin to tighten. she pulled back, with much protest from Rachel.

"Uh uh, not yet," Santana said as she smirked and slid back up Rachel's body. She kissed her roughly, letting Rachel taste herself on Santana's tongue. Santana hooked one of her legs around Rachel's hip and grabbed Rachel's other leg to wrap around her own and pulled back to whisper against her lips. "I want you to come with me."

Rachel gasped as she felt Santana's clit brushing against her own. Both of them moaning into each others mouths as they rocked faster into one another. Santana and Rachel both growing wetter at the sounds of their own grunts and groans filling the room. "Fuck, Rachel, I love you" Santana said against Rachel's mouth before forcing herself down into another passionate kiss. Those words sparked Rachel's orgasm to hit her suddenly, which caused Santana to come once she felt Rachel throbbing against her. Santana bit Rachel's chin lightly and she rode out her orgasm. Rachel leaned her head back filling the room with "fuck's", "Santana's" and "oh god's." Santana fell on top of Rachel, exhausted. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck. "I love you too."

Santana smiled down at her. "You better. I let you interrupt sex too many times to cater to Kurt. Loving me is the least you can do."

Rachel lightly slapped Santana's arm. She laughed and got off Rachel to slide behind and wrap and arm around her. They stayed cuddled close together until eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Santana and Rachel have finished their classes for the day. They are freshly showered after coming home from work. Santana is sitting on the couch with Rachel's head on her lap playing with her hair, just enjoying the comfortable alone time. Then they hear a knock at the door.

Rachel looked up confused. "Who is it?"

_It's Kurt_

Santana smiled excitedly. "Oh my god he actually knocked. This is the best day ever."

Rachel shook her head. "Come on in. It's open."

Kurt walked in looking a little uncomfortable. He greeted them both and then sat in his usual chair.

Santana stared at him with a huge smile on her face. "You knocked. I feel like a proud pet owner who just taught her dog how to sit. I felt like getting you a t-shirt with a vagina on it and a big X through it since lord knows you hate letting me get laid."

Rachel slapped Santana's thigh and sat up. "Stop it. I don't seem to recall anyone stopping you from getting it last night."

"Mmm, damn right." She leaned in to give Rachel a quick kiss.

Kurt sucked his teeth at them and scrunched his nose up. "You two look mighty cozy. I take it the cat is out of the bag?"

Santana quirked and eyebrow at him. "Is that some sort of pussy joke?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Santana smiled and reached down to lace her fingers between Rachel's. "But you know I just _love_ messing with you"

Rachel smiled up at both of them. "Yes, Kurt. I told her I loved her and she said it back. Not that this is surprising to you because you knew her feelings before I did. Again."

Kurt kept his eyes on Rachel. "So when's the wedding?"

Santana's eyes grew wide. "Don't give her any ideas. We got time before I make her a Lopez."

Rachel turned to her shocked. "Why cant you be a Berry?"

Santana smiled. "Because I'm a human being."

Kurt started laughing but Rachel looked unamused. "Oh badumdish, how long have you been waiting for someone to set you up for that joke?"

Santana gave Rachel a side hug and kissed the top of her head. Kurt still couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. She got up to use the bathroom and his eyes followed her. A few minutes later when she returned she went into the kitchen to grab three bottles of water and made her way back to the living room to sit on the couch next to Santana his eyes were still on her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, What? You've been staring at me since you got here. When I went into the kitchen you were staring at me. When I sat on the couch you were staring at me. When I got back from the bathroom you were staring at me. What is it?"

"I saw your vagina yesterday," Kurt said quickly.

Santana leaned over and punched him in the arm. "Don't be jealous just because you don't have one. And now you know the consequences of being where you aren't wanted."

Rachel laughed. "Oh Kurt I almost forgot. I got you something." She reached into her pocket and handed Kurt a key. "It's a key to the apartment."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Damnit, Rachel. You're killing me."

* * *

_A/N: I laughed when I saw the review about how this story reminds you of Friends. That's what I was watching when I got inspired to write this. Loosely, Santana and Kurt are both like the Chandler and Rachel is like a Monica/Rachel hybrid._

_I'll probably write a continuation of this at some point when I get inspiration again. I realize now if you read all of my stories they all could have just been combined together into one super long fic. One day when I'm bored but not inspired to write I might just put them all together in a collection for easier reading._


End file.
